


阿拉桑雄狮

by FrozenHatchling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHatchling/pseuds/FrozenHatchling
Summary: Historical drama for the blue lions.All the Poets were selescted from The Lions of Al-Rassan.正剧向。帝弥托利中心，开局五年后。青狮+金鹿+教会线魔改。所有诗歌均来自《阿拉桑雄狮》原作。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇主要填补一点帝弥托利空白五年的片段。  
平民视角原创配角有。

_现在，卑微的兽群占据了这里，_

_他们知道，_

_雄狮已去，永不再来。_

_《阿拉桑雄狮》_

_盖伊·加夫里尔·凯_

法嘉斯的冬天寂静无声。

前些日子爆发冲突的平原此刻已经归于宁静。人，飞龙，披甲战马和帝国军魔兽的尸体不分你我地掩埋在深深白雪之下，冻成了硬邦邦一大片土与血的千层糕，连最聪明的乌鸦都无法下口。

随着帝国再一次取得局部胜利，还活着的帝国兵也瑟缩回他们征用的农舍中躲避寒冬。他们中有些人或许没有死在战场上，但很快也会冻死在岗哨里。冬天是休战的时间，死神却从不停歇。

现在法嘉斯只是个公国了。不过对生活在这片白色土地上的平民来说，国家的名号已经是最无所谓的损失了。相比之下，飞龙的火焰烧毁了庄稼地，饥饿的士兵夺走农舍里的奶牛和母鸡，新来的领主提高了税收，他们只能像温顺的驮马一样忍耐着。边境的农民连王族被处刑的消息都不知道。他们更关心连绵不绝的风雪是否能够停歇，是否有人能够终止战争——无论是穿红甲的士兵，还是穿蓝衣的骑士，都没所谓。

清晨时分，年少的猎人带着两条狗和雪橇出发。

昨晚狼群在暴风雪中嚎叫了一夜。这个地方狼患成灾。恐怖的狼啸从四面八方的风里传来，阿尔芬养的两条大狗只敢缩在狗舍里发出呜咽的嘶鸣。法嘉斯的雪原巨狼比天马还要高大，他们是雪原真正的主人，猎犬在它们身边只像个玩偶一样可爱。狼群在夜里集体狩猎时会咬死落单的野马，然后把吃剩下的马尸就地埋入雪中。如果运气不错，阿尔芬能在狼群走后从雪地里偷出这些库存。

“快找，小伙子们。”阿尔芬用滑雪杖赶着两只毛茸茸的伙伴，雪沫飞溅在他们身后，空荡荡的木橇等着满载而归，“你们肯定还闻得到血的气味。”

斯库尔和哈提都十分兴奋，它们伸着舌头呼出温热的白雾，脚下大步跨行。这个冬天里人和牲畜的余粮都没有多少，它们也饿了好几天了。

和阿尔芬的预期不同，倒卧在深雪中的不是野马的尸骨，而是黑白两色的巨狼，温暖的毛皮依然在清晨的微风中来回摆动，附近的雪水都被浸染成了红黑色。它背对阿尔芬侧卧着，一动不动。即便已经倒下，巨兽仍旧散发着它与生俱来的威严。

阿尔芬跨下雪橇时小心翼翼地解下背上的弓箭，搭弓上弦，谨慎地靠近依旧冒着热气的狼尸。自己的狗儿不可能有勇气接近还活着的雪原巨狼。但阿尔芬也从来没听说过有什么东西能杀死雪原上的头狼，除非是一整支军队——

巨狼的尸体动弹了。

阿尔芬惊得往后一跃。两条猎犬大声吠叫起来，紧紧贴在它们年幼的主人腿边，不敢贸然上前。

在猎手目瞪口呆的注视下，一个浑身是血的东西从巨狼撕裂的腹腔里爬了出来。

那绝不会是巨狼的幼崽，而是更加骇人的猛兽——鲜红的人形缓缓起身，挺直了修长的脊背。一只冰蓝色的独眼俯视着少年和两条毛茸茸的狼狗。

阿尔芬倒吸一口气，终于看清了这个恐怖的红黑色身影。

这是个高大的男人，修身的黑色铠甲被狼血染成了锈蚀一般的红褐色，浑身还冒着蒸腾的热气。

阿尔芬突然明白了，这个人肯定是把巨狼撕开后，在掏空的巨狼肚子里睡了一夜。被扔出来的巨狼内脏就堆在不远处，雪地里插着闪亮的断枪。他能在法嘉斯寒冬的荒原上过夜，用的是常人难以想象方法熬过暴风雪。

“你还好吧？”阿尔芬放下弓箭，双手按住两只躁动不安的狗儿。它们被这个浑身披血的男人吓坏了，“你从哪儿来？你是帝国的人，还是法嘉斯的人？”

阿尔芬猜测他应该是个流浪的佣兵，但不好说是哪一方的——无论是哪一方，作为平民都只能以礼相待，这可是杀死了巨狼的人。即便他此刻手无寸铁，阿尔芬也不敢冒犯。

“帝国军……”那个男人像是很久没有和人说过话一样，口齿不清地低声念叨，“在哪里……”

“他们早就走啦！”阿尔芬皱了皱鼻子，“你是来参战的吗？这边的战役已经结束了，冬天大家不打仗。”

那只蓝眼睛里凶悍的光茫突然熄灭。敌人不在这里。

他像是忽然丧失了所有的交谈意愿，转身就走，抬腿迈入深深的积雪当中。

然而没走两步就开始摇摇欲坠。

“喂，你这个样子想去哪儿!”

一个声音追在他身后喊着什么，但他已经听不到了。

独自熬过了在雪原上狩猎帝国兵的第五个寒冬后，帝弥托利终于摇晃着倒下了。


	2. Chapter 2

秃鹫虎视眈眈，落在承运了重物而咯吱作响的木橇上，等待着眼前的猎物咽气。

“他还活着呢，一边去！”阿尔芬挥舞着滑雪杖赶开那些秃鹫，又气喘吁吁地催促两条狼狗继续向前。

本来应该被运回去的是狼群吃剩的猎物——或许一匹罕见的雪原巨狼也不错，然而最后占据了雪橇的是一个昏迷不醒的男人。

让阿尔芬十分惊讶的是，把人拖上雪橇的过程倒是很顺利，他的体重显然和那副高大的身材完全不符合。

好不容易把人拖回小窝，阿尔芬却不太想让这个浑身腥臭的人就这么肮脏地躺上自己的床，只好先去生火溶化了雪水以便擦洗。高大的青年一动不动，唇色死白，眼窝深陷，仿佛已经半截身子入土，被卸掉铠甲都没醒来。他的骨架是很大，但瘦得肋骨根根可见，因缺乏护理而愈合得十分丑陋的伤疤遍布全身。

阿尔芬毫不客气地把他从头冲刷到脚，感觉自己就像在清理一扇带血的牛肋排。两只狼狗的胆子大起来了，它们好奇地帮忙舔干净那些粘稠的红血，露出一头漂亮的金色头发。

完事后，阿尔芬自己也是气喘吁吁，满身大汗蒸腾在白雪皑皑的院子里。但现在还不到休息的时候。

“你们陪着他，别让这家伙冻死。”阿尔芬把两只毛茸茸的大伙伴赶上床铺，它们听话地窝在了沉睡不醒的男人两侧，“我去把剩下的带回来。”

阿尔芬又翻出父亲留下的几件旧衣服搭在床边，然后便拖着雪橇飞奔出去。要抢在狐狸和乌鸦之前把那只狼尸完整地带回来，它们肯定会先去吃那些被扔出来的内脏。如果能剥下那身厚实的巨狼毛皮，再跑一趟完全值得。

夜晚，帝弥托利缓缓转醒，感到前胸后背都被热乎乎毛茸茸的什么东西挤着。它们的心跳孔武有力，就像在夜里向他张开血盆大口的巨狼一样——

他浑身肌肉紧绷，猛的睁开双眼。

一条白色的大狗乖巧地压在他身上，像个会伸舌头的小火炉。后背还有另一条，帝弥托利不用转身就能确认。

撑起身时他才发现自己已经被剥了个精光，好在床边正搭着几件朴素但舒适的布衣。帝弥托利套上那些带有尘埃气味的衣衫。他看不到自己的铠甲在哪里，也许捡到他的人已经卖掉了那身伤痕累累的黑甲。更糟糕的是，帝国军会认得那些挥砍和魔法炸裂留下的痕迹，他们能从流通渠道倒推出帝弥托利躲藏在了哪里。

屋子外面有动静。

他赤脚下床，谨慎地环视着这个对他的身高来说过分狭小低矮的木屋，寻找一杆趁手的武器。两只大狗好奇地看着他拿起拨火棍走近门外，姿态就像手里攥着的是一把刺剑。

帝弥托利悄无声息地推开了门，然后一脚踩进了血泊当中。

“噢，你醒来了。”那个捡到他的人——还只是个孩子，一头深色的短发下是亮绿色的眸子，和那两条大狗亮晶晶的圆眼睛莫名相似，“但你最好先回屋里去。”

两只大毛狗蹭着帝弥托利的大腿挤在门边，刚想踏入院落就被阿尔芬的大喝吓回了屋子里。帝弥托利看到自己的铠甲已经被洗刷过，晾晒在犬舍低矮的屋棚上。小猎人正忙着给巨狼剥皮肢解，野兽的血水淌得整个院子满地都是。

帝弥托利松开了拨火棍，沉默地返回屋中。

战事导致的饥荒饿死了菲尔帝亚贫民窟中将近一半的流民，人们能为一碗老鼠炖汤打得头破血流，野狗拖着死人干瘪细瘦的腿骨满街乱跑。帝国扶植的代理总督从不踏出宫殿，自然不屑去管理救治这一片人间地狱。

乡下的情况也不好过。收粮运粮的马车不再往返，无人采收的作物烂在地里。天晴的时候，人和牲畜得一起去山坡上挖掘新雪下的野菜和草根作为加餐。对阿尔芬这样的猎人来说，食谱也被迫改变，甚至学会了一些小技巧：死去的战马割下来的肉很快会变得酸涩，不适合做成肉干，直接煎熟又会太硬，必须先在滚水里煮一下。

但阿尔芬不太确定狼肉是否也能如此处理。

“我不确定这玩意好不好吃……”一大块只有盐巴和胡椒调味的后腿肉被盛进黑亮的木盘子里，配以干巴巴的燕麦饼，和一碗不甚新鲜的野菜汤，“如果觉得恶心就吐掉，留给斯库尔和哈提，它们会很愿意吃的。”

可疑的食物被端上了桌，阿尔芬小心翼翼地观察着帝弥托利的表情。丰年里燕麦是马才吃的饲料，但今年是阿尔芬的主食，没有别的东西可拿出来招待了。两条大狗期待的扒在帝弥托利腿边，等待着被抛弃的肉骨头。

帝弥托利还等待着什么，然后忽然意识到这种农家里根本不会有齐备的刀叉小勺。除了做饭和盛饭用到的东西，吃饭都是要上手的。

他抓起木盘里的熟肉塞入嘴中，大口咀嚼，森白的牙齿撕裂焦糊的腿肉。大狗围着他呜呜打转，它们知道自己吃不上了。阿尔芬也尝了一口自己做的东西——熟过头的狼肉硬得像是在嚼木头，还是咸的木头。但这个被捡回来的人却毫不在意，他更像是根本不知道自己在吃什么，只要是能提供热量的东西，就塞进嘴里咬碎咽下。

一顿狼吞虎咽的粗糙晚餐结束，帝弥托利没讲一句话，端到眼前的水就喝掉，送到面前的肉就吃下。阿尔芬暗暗在心理比较着他和两条狼狗的吃相，觉得也没什么区别，他们都能把骨头直接咬断吸出骨髓。

阿尔芬偷偷观察着这个连名字也不知道的流浪“佣兵”，而帝弥托利也不动声色地观察着他的子民。收留他的人同样骨瘦如柴，就像那两只大狗一样过着半饥不饱的日子，臂上虽然还保留有拉弓的精瘦肌肉，肚子却因为长期饥饿病态的凹陷了进去，胃和食管都已经萎缩了，在帝弥托利对面只能细嚼慢咽那一份难得的肉食。

帝弥托利不知道阿尔芬几岁了，但看上去只有他自己13岁时的身高。这个家里没有任何成年人的痕迹，所有的生活用品都只有一套。不称手的农具都被削短了一截，好让阿尔芬能按照自己的身高操作。他身上穿着的衣服显然不属于那个救了自己的小猎人，但帝弥托利并不会冒出阿尔芬的家长只是出远门了这种天真的臆想。

他的国家陷入了战争，而且长达5年之久。回不来的人就是永远回不来了。

清早，阿尔芬用干苔藓生火，融化雪水后站在院子里简单冲洗自己。一块燕麦饼捣碎泡在水里，这就算是做成了粥，显得更多一些。吃完后阿尔芬会花接近一整个白天的时间带着两条狼狗搜索雪地里仍然活动着的野味，检查前一天布下的陷阱是否幸运的缠住了一两只野兔或是狐狸的后腿。大部分时候其实并没有什么像样的收获。到傍晚时，阿尔芬会赶回来劈柴。那副小身板劈柴并不利落，必须得大汗淋淋地劳作直到夜里，才能吃到一天里唯一的正餐。

有一天阿尔芬回来时吓了一跳，那一日准备要用的柴禾都已经被劈开码好了。独眼的高大男人什么也没说，坐在院子里擦拭自己的盔甲，看也不看阿尔芬一眼。后来的每一天里，阿尔芬可以稍稍早些吃上晚饭。他们仍旧几乎没有任何交流。

阿尔芬不敢赶走帝弥托利，无论是哪国的士兵，征用农舍都不需要真的争得主人同意。一开始阿尔芬甚至打算和两条狗一起去狗舍睡觉，把床铺主动让给帝弥托利，结果被帝弥托利揪住后衣领丢回了床上。人高马大的佣兵抱着一大团刚处理完的皮草，蜷缩在门边的角落里入睡了。那根拨火棍就放在他手边，似乎随时准备敲碎任何破门而入者的头颅。

敌人没有再出现过，冬天确实是休战的时期。问题是猎物同样也闭户不出。他们到现在还吃着帝弥托利杀死的那只头狼身上的肉，而且和野兽一样，阿尔芬也把库存埋在雪地里。等这些东西吃完了，阿尔芬和那两条大狗又会消瘦下去。

第五天晚上，阿尔芬说漏了嘴，提到帝国兵虽然不会到自家这样偏僻独立的猎人小屋来征粮，但其实他们的兵营就设在南边牧场的农舍里。那些人很可能会在原地待到开春，到时候平原上说不定又要起瘟疫。阿尔芬已经很久没有去过村里了，怕遇到那些红衣服的买东西不付钱的士兵。

第六天早上阿尔芬爬起来时，发现帝弥托利已经消失了。除了他自己的盔甲，没有任何东西被带走，连阿尔芬父亲的衣服都被脱了下来折好放在了藤篮里。院子里的柴禾被全部劈好了，足够用一冬天那种量。

那天晚上阿尔芬还是做了两人份的燕麦粥，在火上烤热了最后两条肉干，最后只能自己全部吃掉。第七天也是一样。

到第八天时，阿尔芬认为那个浑身狼血的男人应当已经离开这里了。

第九天，帝弥托利回来了。

他又变成了那副浑身鲜血的模样，金发浸染得肮脏不堪，看不出原本的颜色，鲜红的粘稠液体在盔甲的每一道缝隙间缓缓流淌。但那不再是巨狼的血了，是他自己的血，是敌人的血。

帝弥托利沉默地踏进门来，两手分别拖着两袋沉重的东西，砸在小木屋的地板上。

斯库尔和哈提急不可耐地摇晃着尾巴，绕着那一大堆战利品转圈。它们嗅到了很多陌生的味道。阿尔芬拆开帝弥托利带回来的东西：细面烘烤的面包，一大轮干酪，还有整段整段的香肠与熏肉。另一个袋子里满是沉甸甸的带血银币和金饰，还有一节肥胖的人类断指，上面套着一个鸽血石戒指，帝国鹫徽在宝石下方反射着酒红色的光芒。

阿尔芬蹭的站起来，想把戒指扔出去，扔得越远越好。这种东西如果被帝国军发现了就是全村连坐。

“留着，”独眼男人罕见地开口了，浑然天成的命令式语气，“不用怕。”

帝弥托利当然不用害怕，他出门的时候手无寸铁（他连那个拨火棍都没带走），回来时已经屠戮了整个帝国军营地。但阿尔芬不一样。蓝色的骑士离开了，红色的士兵再回来的时候，平民只有死路一条。

阿尔芬拼命摇头。帝弥托利皱起眉，那只冰蓝色的独眼不悦地眯起。他向前踏出一步，斯库尔和哈提察觉到小主人的紧张，立刻护在阿尔芬跟前，咧着牙从喉咙里滚出低低的威胁声。

帝弥托利退了回去。该带到的东西已经带到了。他回过身，打算直接出门离开。

然后他觉得整个小屋都在摇晃。

那个孩子惊恐的睁大了眼睛，眼瞳中浅亮的绿色如同春日里泛光的湖面，如同……某一个故人的眼眸。

不是小屋和阿尔芬在摇晃，站立不稳的人是帝弥托利。

第九天夜里，帝弥托利又躺回了那张小床上。

这不是上一次营养不良躺两天吃几顿就能休息过来的问题。他失血过多，伤口发炎，高烧不退。阿尔芬用纱布和毛毯堵住了他身上那些血流如注的划伤和孔洞，但对发炎引起的高烧却一筹莫展。

法嘉斯最后的王要死去了。没有告解，没有涂油，在这个阴暗狭小的破败农舍里，只会有几根瓷碟里的蜡烛为他守灵。

“我让你们失望了。我应该拧下她的头颅，再与你们相聚……”，高烧中的帝弥托利话反而开始多起来，他对着虚空中的幽灵不断忏悔，“老师，你也在那里吗，我看到了你的眼睛……”

斜插而来的箭矢断在了帝弥托利颈后的肌肉里，金属箭头摩擦着锁骨咯咯作响，伤口肿胀成一片可怕的紫黑色。他需要一个能进行手术的医师，而不是沾了雪水的冷敷布条，嚼碎的牛膝草和派不上用场的小猎人。

第十天清晨，阿尔芬带着两条狗和雪橇出发。

雪橇里沉甸甸地装着那袋吓人的血钱，还有从帝弥托利身上翻到的一个小手环，镂刻着青狮子的徽记。

不能去村里求助，红色的士兵可能还在，不管帝弥托利是否已经把他们杀了个精光，战线上的帝国军都会定期联系，里应外合。更远的城镇也许有医师愿意看在这堆金银的份上跟着阿尔芬跋涉回来，但帝弥托利的伤根本等不了那么久。

只剩下一个可能了。在帝弥托利来到这里后没多久，一群穿着各异的陌生人打跑了盘踞在加尔古·玛库的山贼。那肯定是一群塞罗斯信徒。他们重新修葺了大修道院。虽然十分低调，但晨祷的钟声久隔五年再度开始响彻山谷。

他们若是还信奉女神，就不该见死不救。

阿尔芬口中呼出温热的白雾，拽着身后的雪橇，向山崖上的大修道院迈开步伐。


	3. Chapter 3

库罗德端起金丝钩花的琉璃杯，灌下一口辛辣的热姜茶。

这是拉斐尔极力推荐的饮料，说是能如蒸馏酒般让人浑身热流奔涌，又不会像酒精一样搅乱思绪。库罗德只觉得很像小时候被老爸捏着鼻子灌下去的药茶。

加尔古·玛库今年的冬天格外阴冷，比他上学时还要寒风肆虐。法嘉斯北境酝酿出了百年难得一遇的暴风雪，浓云裹挟着冰雪，仿佛呼啸的白色巨龙一路南下，沿途冻结了所有的生灵。为了不在这个重要时期病倒，库罗德始终小心照顾着自己的身体，就像照顾一把每日保养的武器。

这样的极端天气也不是没有好处——库罗德揉了揉鼻子，盯着展开在自己面前的地图——从南方远道而来的帝国兵完全不适应深雪行军，更不用说他们过长的战线本来就让粮草队伍跟不上了。驮马在夜里冻死，大批大批的辎重只能被抛弃在雪地里。白毛风一刮起来，比法师制造的浓雾还要可怕，装备再精良的重甲士兵们也只能龟缩在温暖的据点里。战争陷入了短暂的停滞。

雷斯塔同盟军虽然同样从温暖的南方而来，但库罗德让人准备好了越冬的装备，掐着精准的时间进行急行军。灵活的空中部队是同盟的优势，前提是他必须有一个能灵活周转补给的中央哨塔。他们趁帝国军偃旗息鼓的时间夺回了一个重要阵地——位于大陆中央的加尔古·玛库大修道院。以此为根据地，库罗德的优势将极大提高。

本来库罗德以为只需要赶走几个山贼，就能占领这片宝地，没想到还有好几个人和他打了同样的主意，在这个时间冒着暴雪赶赴此地。

亚修和希尔凡是最先到达的。他们没肯留下，看到同盟先行着陆的飞龙部队只是警惕地表示自己眼下并无战意，对库罗德的邀请也十分谨慎地回绝了。同盟和法嘉斯眼下的关系还十分微妙。库罗德打算卖个人情，并没有强行拦住他们，也没派探子跟着。

他本以为这只是个小插曲，然而接下来结伴到来的就是雅妮特和梅尔赛德司。也许是于心不忍，她们倒是愿意留下，帮库罗德抢救一下那些路上冻伤的骑士和飞龙们。除此之外，雅妮特和梅尔赛德司对为何忽然回到此地守口如瓶，只说是想在千年祭时再次听到大修道院的礼拜钟声。

还能活动的飞龙斥候说过在高空目击到了天马，堪堪辨认出了马鞍上挂着贾拉提雅领的纹章，八成马上金发的女骑士就是英谷莉特了——她也来转了一圈。最后还有不知为何，带着一小队家臣就独身骑着马从千里之外的帝国领地跑来投敌，非说要在这里“等老师来”的贝尔娜缇塔，战战兢兢地说着艾黛尔贾特不会原谅叛徒，她不能再留在领地里等死了。

法嘉斯名存实亡（在同盟的法律里，它早就变成公国了，商人们丝毫不念旧情），帝弥托利自五年前越狱后一直下落不明，王室血脉忠心耿耿的追随者们全都成了无头苍蝇——库罗德的四指轮换轻敲杯壁，这是他在思考时无意识的小动作——若说如此，那这群无头苍蝇最近的行动倒是十分统一，甚至还包括曾经从黑鹫级转学到青狮级的贝尔娜缇塔。

“简直就像在准备同学会一样，唯独没把邀请函发给我。”库罗德喃喃自语，叹息飘散在噼啪作响的炉火燃烧声中，“甚至连死人都有一份邀请函。”

库罗德回忆起青狮级的教师，贝雷特——于五年前的大修道院保卫战中落入断崖。那个一身谜团的佣兵就那样忽然退出了库罗德的视线，只在他左胸膛间留下一个空荡荡的印子——永恒的未解之谜，这太磨人了，库罗德肯定会一辈子惦记到死的。

灰色恶魔这个绰号起得有点问题，老师才没有那么凶残，起码士官学院里被贝雷特照顾有加的学生们总替他打抱不平。大多数时候，拄剑垂眼的贝雷特就像一尊墓园里灰色的天使石像。无论是火红的落叶还是洁白的霜花，落到石像的面上都惊不起一丝情感波澜。那份冷漠的疏离感为他徒增了几分圣性，敢上前去打扰的人总是很少。

库罗德算是其中一个。

而另一个，是青狮学级的级长，几乎可以说是形影不离地和贝雷特同出同进。回忆起那段轻松的时光（只是对他而言轻松，现在想想，艾黛尔贾特和帝弥托利一开始就不曾拥有放松的条件），库罗德露出了微笑——他很清楚学生和老师之间的正常关系界限在哪里。

帝弥托利对贝雷特的殷勤显然超过了这条界线。

库罗德觉得很有意思，无论是心思美好单纯得几乎让人同情的帝弥托利，还是毫无自觉如同一尊石雕的贝雷特。

哪怕是玛努艾拉老师过去也从没考虑过她那些英俊高大的学生。他们在师长眼中永远是一群刚学会用棍棒和弹弓打架的小屁孩。帝弥托利显而易见的心思本应受到师长的喝止，或是礼貌的劝退。但贝雷特是第一次当老师，他以为每一个级长都会这样形影不离的缠着自己的老师，无论是喝茶，训练，去食堂，甚至去澡堂。在贝雷特的概念里，这算正常的师生关系。要是哪天帝弥托利忙起来没法贴着老师的行踪制订自己的日程，贝雷特还会担心起学生是不是和自己闹情绪了。

“你看，我们很多人都非常喜欢自己的老师啊。”库罗德耐心地提示贝雷特，“但我们大部分时候还是会和自己的同学待在一起。就算是青狮学级的其他人，也没有那么缠着贝雷特老师吧！”

尚不成熟的库罗德看到了老师动摇的可能性，立刻八卦之心四起，出卖了他本来还颇有几分同情的法嘉斯王子：“希尔凡和菲力克斯他们可没有总是主动要求和老师一起行动，特别是在周末，这么宝贵的个人自由时间里——除了帝弥托利。”

贝雷特偏头想了想，似乎明白了什么。

第二天贝雷特就在食堂带帝弥托利和菲力克斯吃了一顿大餐，被宴请的二人莫名其妙，但还算是高兴——贝雷特以为库罗德在暗示帝弥托利和自己的青梅竹马们吵架了，所以不能在一起渡过周末，只能周周来找自己。

我是帮不上什么忙了——库罗德叹息，走出宿舍时回头望向二楼——帝弥托利的房间窗台上高高放着一个花瓶，好让那朵已经插了一星期的玫瑰尽力接受阳光和雨露，盛放得更久一些。库罗德从中愣是看出了一丝青狮学级长的独占欲来。窗台上的玫瑰就像在昭告天下，老师对我是特殊的。

然而在库罗德的回忆中，贝雷特却不曾对任何人偏心，甚至是隔壁学级的自己也受到了诸多照顾。其实他们很多人的房间中都养着贝雷特赠与的花朵，铃兰，向日葵，还有勿忘我。大家知道这只是老师随手赠与，鼓励他们好好上课的小奖励而已。

圣像属于所有人，而不是他的某一个信徒。

“库罗德，你还醒着吗？”叩门声随着希尔妲清脆的嗓音响起，把库罗德的思绪从遥远的学生时代扯回当下，“雅妮特在城门口带回来一个客人。”

在这种鬼天气里？库罗德惊异地看了一眼窗外，鹅毛大雪漫天纷飞，在这种情况下还要跑到“荒芜”的修道院来……难不成是菲力克斯或者杜笃也赶来了。

“我马上来处理。”

库罗德早就和手底下的人都说好了，涉及法嘉斯人的任何行动都要向自己汇报，无论是放行还是攻击也必须由库罗德亲自下令——往好了说，梅尔赛德司和雅妮特的每一次外出都由同盟的盟主亲自放行，卫兵还从没敢拦过她们（贝尔娜缇塔根本不外出）。往坏了想，库罗德完全在把这些旧同学当作间谍提防。

这可是在打仗，库罗德有这个自觉。这不再是老师送给自己的桌面棋盘游戏了。

库罗德顶着一头雪花走向城门，远远就看到雅妮特橙红的长发在雪中像是一簇小火苗一般明亮。她手里紧紧攥着什么东西，身边跟着一个瘦骨伶仃的孩子和两条猎犬——看着像是从法嘉斯那一端过来的猎户打扮，一头短发紧贴着头皮，小脸在风雪里吹得通红。

“怎么了，雅妮特？你知道我们不能在戒严时期随便让平民进城。”如果艾黛尔贾特在认真打仗，而不是在过家家，那么她肯定会准备平民探子，甚至是伪装成求助者的士兵，“这孩子确实很小，我们可以留一些面包给——”

“不，库罗德，看这个！”雅妮特把一个手环塞过来。库罗德审视着那个小玩意，法嘉斯的青狮徽章跃然其上。

“这本来是我们集体送给贝雷特老师的东西，后来老师又亲手把它戴在了要参加白鹭杯的人手上，作为鼓励。”雅妮特抬起头来，望向库罗德——她此刻不得不恳求的同盟领主，“帝弥托利一直保留着老师给他的这个手环，从不离身。”

库罗德记得当青狮学级派出的怪力王子参加白鹭杯，还把交谊舞跳得有模有样时，一旁的艾黛尔贾特笑得有多欣慰——那是真心实意的笑容。这些回忆如今都像苍蓝的月光与银白的雪花一般飘渺。

“手环是这孩子带给你的吗？”库罗德反应过来。他望向雅妮特身边的孩子，单膝跪下平视着对方询问：“你叫什么名字？这是在哪儿找到的东西？”

“我叫阿尔芬。”小猎人抱着自己的狗儿，轮流看着库罗德和雅妮特，“我在一个血人身上找到的。”

“血人？”雅妮特倒抽了一口气。库罗德连忙安慰她不要慌，先把话听完。

阿尔芬讲了一个血糊糊的高大男人如何从巨狼肚子里爬出来的故事，那听起来……很疯狂。库罗德的眉毛快要扬进头发里去了，他难以把这样一个恶鬼修罗般的形象和学院里那个礼数周到的金发小王子联系起来。

“我没问过他的名字……不敢问。”阿尔芬垂下头，开始扒拉那个破雪橇上的布袋“他带回来很多值钱的东西，从红色的士兵那里抢来的。我可以付给你们，你们愿意救他吗？”

雅妮特的眼睛里有泪水打转，还有显而易见的决意——库罗德很清楚如果自己说一个不字，风刃就会立刻招呼到眼前，然后所有法嘉斯人都会立刻冲出城外去，她们才不会耽误有可能救治帝弥托利的时机。

“你和梅尔赛德司不是最快的，现在外面雪太大了，骑马也很难赶路。”库罗德拍了拍雅妮特的肩膀，一边向旁边的士兵示意传令，“我会派玛莉安奴先过去，她是我们中天马骑得最好的医师。走空中比地面快。”

雅妮特张开了口，似乎想要争取什么，但库罗德下令的速度比她脑子转得还要快。

“梅尔赛德司今晚已经很累了，她刚回营房睡下，你先不要打扰她休息。我会让玛莉安奴带着信鸽上路，有什么消息能立刻传回。去的人越多，就越容易引起帝国的注意。”

对方滴水不漏的风格让雅妮特很难再要求什么，她只能点了点头。眼下这里是同盟占领的城池，而库罗德是最高掌权者，她不能仗着老同学的身份过度僭越。

事情就这么说定了。库罗德表面看似冷静的嘱咐玛莉安奴尽快出发，一边亲自把雅妮特护送回了房间——他先前就故意把雅妮特和梅尔赛德司的房间安排在修道院的两头，贝尔娜缇塔又在另一个方向，这样她们三人之间就不能太肆无忌惮的传信了。

库罗德小跑起来，感觉自己头皮的毛发都竖起来了——帝弥托利可能还活着，就在帝国的眼皮子底下——他反身快步追上了还没出发的玛莉安奴。

“我和你一起去，”库罗德冲过去给自己的白龙上鞍，玛莉安奴惊讶的睁大了眼睛，“那个带路的孩子呢？”

这件事太重要了，库罗德一定要亲眼见证。帝弥托利不能落入任何其他人手里，特别是**还活着的**帝弥托利。

谁掌握了帝弥托利，谁就掌握了法嘉斯所有的保王党。那些忠诚的边境侯军队依然保有战斗力，但他们始终一盘散沙，而且很不喜欢库罗德本人，一再拒绝同盟递出的合作对抗帝国军的橄榄枝。

里刚家是布雷达德的分家，如果帝弥托利确认死亡，库罗德本人就成了两个势力——实际上加上帕迈拉是三个——的正统继承人。万一库罗德在帮助王国光复这件事上立功，他完全可能名正言顺——得寸进尺地登基。那些忠于布雷达德本家血脉的老将军们当然不喜欢这个充满威胁的外来人。艾黛尔贾特的暗术士们还从中作梗，捣乱离间了多少次就不知道了。库罗德的信鸽放出去就没飞回来过，信使也是一样。

如果帝弥托利真的死透了，照目前的战争局势发展下去，法嘉斯应当会被帝国和同盟一分为二，撕裂吞吃。剩下的领主们迟早做出选择，要么加入科奈莉娅效忠帝国，要么誓死忠于布雷达德最后的一丝稀薄血脉——不是帝弥托利，而是库罗德。

但如果帝弥托利还活着……

“过来，阿尔芬。”库罗德向原本呆立在玛莉安奴身边的小猎人招了招手，“你想试试骑龙吗？”

阿尔芬猛的摇头，随即还是咬着下唇走向库罗德。如果不靠飞行，他们就来不急救人。

库罗德一边安抚因为察觉到负载变化而不断回头的白龙，一边把阿尔芬抱上了鞍座，帮忙扣好安全绳和皮带（他自己几乎已经不用这套东西了）。

“我们走。”库罗德冲玛莉安奴一点头，飞龙和天马先后腾空而起。

阿尔芬紧紧抓着白龙的鞍座，探身朝下望去。斯库尔和哈提变成了两个黑白色的小点，向着空中吠叫。

“别担心，大修道院也有犬舍，它们会被照顾得很好。”库罗德不动声色地把阿尔芬捞了回来，初次飞行最好还是不要盯着地面看，否则很快就会脚软。

半空中的风雪比地面上还要激烈。阿尔芬忍不住向后靠去，钻进库罗德怀里。库罗德愣了一下，忽然意识到什么。

这是个女孩儿——他古怪地想——是了，刚刚阿尔芬跟着玛莉安奴站在天马旁边时，一向讨厌雄性的天马却并不排斥阿尔芬好奇的靠近。

“抓紧，我们得加速了。”库罗德把阿尔芬护在怀里。无论如何，这不是什么重要的发现，重要的是帝弥托利死还是活——**而这将由库罗德决定**。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开场库罗德喝茶的杯子是参考土耳其茶的玻璃杯写的。为什么这文（黄蓝主场）要叫阿拉桑雄狮，原著里阿拉桑半岛就是伊比利亚半岛，而阿拉桑的亚夏王朝（也就是“雄狮”）和雷斯塔诸侯同盟的原型是同一个地方，奥斯曼土耳其（库罗德的独有兵种都直接叫巴巴罗萨了）。  
此外我一直很在意，同盟的领地姓好多是《李尔王》里的角色名，比如库罗德家Regan（李尔王的次女），莉丝缇雅家Cordelia（李尔王的小女儿），罗廉兹家Gloucester（古洛斯特伯爵），玛莉安奴家Edmund（古洛斯特伯爵私生子），以及希尔妲家Goneril（李尔王的长女）然后我就在想，草，这出剧真正的核心角色，最惨的李尔王（Lear）和最终称王的埃德加（Edgar）是谁啊？  
然后我惊悚的意识到，很可能是蕾雅（Rhea）和艾黛尔贾特（Edelgard）。  
当然除了人名之外，《李尔王》大部分情节和火纹三房子是对不上的（只是三家争霸背景重合），同盟各领主之间的态度也更像是选帝侯一样彼此充满试探又有服从（里刚哈布斯堡直接霸座）。  
最后，阿尔芬是个女孩儿，其实还挺好猜的（第一章全程没写过他还是她）。但是帝弥托利没认出来，也没觉得在失去意识的情况下到被自家国民扒光了当块肋排一样刷有什么问题。疯狮什么都不care。


	4. Chapter 4

贝雷特从一片废墟中苏醒。

天光笔直精准地穿过重重瓦砾的缝隙之间，射入这片死寂的幽谷深处，如同神迹显现。贝雷特皱了皱眉，撑开眼皮。

在他身边是一截发黄的断骨，死者手中仍握着折断的钢剑。再往下，更多弯折得惨不忍睹的遗体掩埋在残垣断壁之间，暴露在外的都已经被聪慧的乌鸦剃光了甲胄间的腐肉。

修道院一战的死者们一同在此作古，唯有一人迎着昏黄的日光再度甦生。

贝雷特从死者的小山上缓缓起身，多年的战斗习惯让他立刻伸手按向腰间确认——很好，天帝之剑还在。

他试图站起，然而立刻就摔倒了，惊起一片怪叫着扑棱的乌鸦。一颗头颅从脚边滚落，那就是刚刚绊到他的元凶。

只要不知晓死者的姓名与生平，那么它就和路上的花草，脚下的山石毫无区别。贝雷特故意别开目光，不去看那个滚远的头颅。没关系，不会拔剑相向的死者是最安全的同伴，这个地方对灰色恶魔而言并不恐怖。倒是如果他再原地感伤下去，落下的雪片就要填满山谷，把他再次掩埋了。

若是有天马或飞龙，只消片刻便能把人带出深谷。然而贝雷特只能踏着死尸与残垣铸成的长阶一步步挪动，在纷飞的大雪中从日升走到日落，才到达了一个山脚下的小村子。

贝雷特眯起眼，这个地方……在他印象中并不应该如此人数稀少，连青壮年男人都看不到几个。老妪带着孩童叫卖干瘪的野果，拿不出手一点像样的收成。贝雷特咀嚼着那几个没味道的果子恢复体力，知道自己给的金币太多了，几乎就是在施舍。

他不知自己沉睡了多少时日，足够让白骨发黄，村落破败。

弓手的视力让亚修第一个发现了贝雷特。

他和希尔凡自从离开修道院，就在这个小村子里低调蛰伏，不敢贸然触动同盟军。他们两个是千年祭之约时最先到达的。虽然有人迟到——但是，很多人都陆陆续续地回来了。

雅妮特和梅尔赛德司作为眼线留在了修道院中，帮同盟军队做一点事。库罗德当然不可能把重要的军令或出征的任务交给她们，但毕竟身边来来往往的变化还是很难全部瞒住。自从英谷莉特被发现后，传讯的工作就交给了菲力克斯。他虽然骂骂咧咧这种小偷小摸的事情为什么要自己一个使剑的去做，实际上却完成得相当不错，一次都没被看到过，保证了修道院内外的法嘉斯人能在库罗德眼皮子底下互通消息。

他们都在赌——赌帝弥托利能不能在千年祭的约定中回来。而一旦帝弥托利归来，属于他的军队已经暗中集结完毕。

然而，他们等来的却是贝雷特。

“老师！”亚修十分激动的拥抱上来，贝雷特一时还有些不适应这个长高了的孩子难得如此激动的模样，“你真的还活着！”

“嗯。”贝雷特露出一个微笑，这已经是相当程度上的高兴表现了，“其他人怎么样了？”

希尔凡和菲力克斯面面相觑，决定先说好消息。

“大修道院现在被库罗德带着同盟军占领，但他对我们没什么敌意。”希尔凡先开口，“雅妮特和梅尔赛德司在里头帮忙，我们有渠道保持联络。”

“坏消息是，我们把山猪搞丢了。”菲力克斯阴沉着脸说。

贝雷特的神色凝重了起来。

“帝弥托利……他和杜笃都没有回来？”

气氛陷入了冰点。除了极少数心怀侥幸的法嘉斯保王党，这5年来芙朵拉绝大多数人都已经默认了法嘉斯不再有活着的布雷达德。

雄狮已死，而狼群并起。黑鹫与金鹿虎视眈眈，等待着瓜分雄狮留下的领地。

这就是现在的法嘉斯。

贝雷特长长吐出一口气。

“我不会放弃他们，”他们的佣兵教师抬起眼帘，那对青色的眼睛仿佛在昏暗的小酒馆里微微发亮，点亮了每个人心里的一丝希望，“只要没有亲眼见到尸体，就还有可能。”

“老师，我们应该怎么做？”亚修紧张地望着他，“如果帝弥托利……还有杜笃，真的没有赴约……”

“那就由我们去接他们。”

贝雷特把手按上了天帝之剑的剑柄。

“现在，告诉我5年间发生的事。”贝雷特要求到，“所有的事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 愈发感觉自己写的是冰火而不是火纹……  
没赶上千年祭的人其实超多，包括暴睡的老师。  
游戏中约定的重逢充满了天命所昭的感觉，但冷静下来想了想，打仗打了5年啊（就算是有限战争也很夸张了，看欧洲7年战争普鲁士男人都死没了），各个身负重担的情况下，同时都赶回来实在是太难了。  
库罗德在这篇文里会是个难缠的对手，而不是亲切的朋友，要和他达成统一战线其实比在上学的时候难很多。（对我就是对青狮线严重削弱而且超级好说话的兄弟感到不满意啦!一国之君拱手送人这个太不可接受了）  
虽然是帝弥托利中心但是本次更新某人根本没上线（还没醒来就成了腥风血雨的台风眼）。库罗德露出BOSS嘴脸志在必得。不过库罗德不能掌握的变数有两个，一个他以为早就死了，一个他从来不知道存在（下一章会提示）。  
虽然最终敌人是帝国，但本文其实主要篇章都是蓝黄博弈（合流合得非常尔虞我诈）。


	5. Chapter 5

双足飞龙降落在一个漆黑的院落之中。

如果不是阿尔芬的指引，即便是整个学院里视力最好的库罗德也不可能发现这个雪原中的小黑点，更不用说在地面上的搜索者——起码不太可能有其他人抢先发现帝弥托利了。

玛莉安奴紧跟着他降落下来。天马不安地打着鼻息，似乎嗅到了什么不好的味道，在狭小的堆满柴禾的院子里来回踱步。当库罗德推门进入伸手不见五指的木屋时，一股坏疽，脓血和汗液混合在一起发酵多时的气味立刻扑面而来，把他熏得向后一仰。

这是死亡的味道。

库罗德掏出自己随身的丝绸手帕，回身递给玛莉安奴捂住口鼻。对方却早已习惯了这样的气味，只细声叮嘱了一句库罗德请尽量不要吐在屋里。阿尔芬挤开站在门口的二人，冲进屋去点亮了蜡烛，然后凑到灶台前融雪烧水。

库罗德环顾着这间被破旧杂物塞得满满当当的木屋，这里简直是个窝棚。法嘉斯最后的王就躺在那小得可怜的床榻上，他被搁置在一片黑暗中孤独的等死，缓缓滑入亡灵们等待的深渊，环绕着他的只有一堆猎具、编了一半的箩筐，以及尚未处理完的野兽皮革。曾经怪力能折断银枪的人此刻连抬手动弹都做不到，被褥压在他无力的身上如同千斤之重。

帝弥托利脸颊蜡黄，双目紧闭，眼眶乌黑深陷，喉咙中咯咯作响，无意识的发出喉鸣，像是重伤垂死的野兽正在呜咽。尽管屋中闷热不已，他浑身的皮肤却已变得冰冷粘腻。颈侧的伤口散发出巨大的恶臭，啃噬着王子所剩无几的生命。

多么可悲啊——库罗德几乎认不出他了，那个学院里总是姿态挺拔，精心维护的仪容如同画中骑士的少年去哪里了？躺在床上这垂死的庞大野兽又是谁？

阿尔芬走时添加了足够的柴火，噼啪作响的炉火在他们回来时还没有熄灭，起码确保了帝弥托利没有直接冻死。玛莉安奴来不及褪下披风就快步走向帝弥托利，手里闪耀着白魔法的光芒。阿尔芬烧完热水，又忙着去拿先前洗晒干净的布垫，给帝弥托利替换垫在伤口附近已经一片黄褐的旧布垫。库罗德没出息地捂着口鼻站在一旁，探头观察着帝弥托利的情况，两头帮不上忙。

“他脱水很严重，呼吸也出问题了。”玛莉安奴伸手将治愈的白光覆在帝弥托利的喉结上方，“去把窗户打开。”

库罗德虽然怀疑在这种天气里开窗莫不是自寻死路，还是乖乖遵循了医者的指令。冰冷的夜风夹着雪片灌入小屋，多少吹散了那股难闻的气味。虽然三个来救人的都被冻得一哆嗦，帝弥托利的呼吸却确实顺畅了一些。呼噜作响的死亡咆哮随着圣疗的光芒渐渐停止。

“你家里有牛奶吗？他得先补充一点流食，否则连取出箭头的手术也熬不过去，”玛莉安奴回身问阿尔芬，“羊奶或者马奶也可以。”

阿尔芬摇头，这些东西农民自己在战乱年代是绝对享用不上的。库罗德却立刻冲向门外的坐骑。他有个奢侈的小秘密：白龙的鞍座袋子里永远放着几颗新鲜苹果和用异国辛香料腌制的肉干，以备哪天他和大部队失散时，好歹不至于丢脸的饿死。

“这个也算有点营养。”那可是同盟领今年收获的最好的一批红宝石苹果，出发前才被库罗德偷偷塞进去的。

榨果汁这种事情库罗德还是可以漂亮地完成。玛莉安奴维持着治疗魔法，阿尔芬则把布条浸在果汁里，再送入帝弥托利的口中，重伤的狮子只能像婴儿一样吸允着那点养料。如果直接把果汁喂进去，现在的帝弥托利会被呛死。

忙了大半夜，玛莉安奴终于判断帝弥托利可以接受手术了。她细声细气地把库罗德赶到一边，倒是收下了对方递过来的罂粟壳粉麻醉剂，但她很怀疑帝弥托利不需要这东西也已经感觉不到疼痛了。

“你确定不需要切开伤口的时候我来按着他？”库罗德不太放心，“这家伙的力气你也知道，他以前来宿舍找我借本书，还没进来就把门把手给拧掉了。”

玛莉安奴摇了摇头：“你还能做的，就只有帮他祈祷了。”

库罗德叹了口气，他从来就不信神，也不打算在这个时候假惺惺的临时抱大腿。

“有几成把握？”

玛莉安奴咬了咬下唇：“五成。愿女神保佑他的灵魂足够坚韧。”

“好，”库罗德鼓励性地拍了拍玛莉安奴的小臂，“你做好自己能做的，不用想太多。”

帝弥托利的身体情况看上去两三天内都不能进行转移，他和玛莉安奴必须寸步不离，哪怕是浪费几天时间盯着他咽气，也必须跟完全程。库罗德在摇晃的蜡烛光茫里写下了两份信，分别传给希尔妲和罗廉兹，让他们先帮忙处理大修道院和军中事务，瞒好盟主忽然失踪的事实，自己过些日子就会回去——“这会彻底改变棋盘局面，我不开玩笑”。

充满暗号和隐喻的细长字条被精心卷好。库罗德走出屋外，深吸了一口冰冷新鲜的空气。他从玛莉安奴的天马鞍座上解下厚布笼罩着的鸽笼（天马十分嫌弃地躲避这个男人，好歹没有扬蹄子），掏出两只热乎乎的信鸽。羽毛厚实的冬季信鸽在他掌中来回扭动，让人感觉就像握着两颗跳动的心脏一般，说不定比帝弥托利现在的心脏还要有力——库罗德收起胡思乱想的心思，把将卷好的信件塞入鸽子脚上的小筒当中。

“去吧，这点雪对你们来说不算什么。”库罗德扬手一送，训练有素的信鸽立刻拍翅腾飞而起。

今晚的夜空甚至连一颗星星也没有。厚重的浓云遮蔽了一切天光，只有纷扬的雪花簌簌落下，如同烧烬的废墟中扬起的白灰。库罗德抿着嘴，注视着信鸽消失的方向。

玛莉安奴的品性他很了解。哪怕是前一刻还在相杀的敌人，只要放下武器，她也愿意全力治疗。命运压在这个不幸的姑娘身上的重担已经太多了，他过去五年里花了很多时间鼓励玛莉安奴抬起头来，更不可能在这个时候拉着她坠下深渊——所以库罗德只是告诉她，做好自己该做的事就行。

帝弥托利熬过手术的可能性是五成。加上玛莉安奴悲观的性格，和她实际上妙手回春的本领，这个概率应该还能再高两成。

但哪怕治愈的把握是九成，剩下的一成也给库罗德留足了开脱的借口。

他从腰封内侧摸出了两个拇指大小的玻璃瓶。叫不出名字的枯萎植物安静地躺在瓶中，在不认识的人看来，就像没有味道的香料一样人畜无害。

但库罗德很清楚这是什么。

白色的树籽唤人起死回生，而黑色的花瓣让人陷入永眠。

库罗德从阿尔芬嘴里听到了“血人”疯狂阴郁的精神状态，加上亲眼看到床上那幅伤痕累累的躯体，很多旧情报已经对上号了。游走在荒原里的幽灵，屠戮帝国兵营地的怪兽，像破布娃娃一样被肢解撕碎的帝国军将领……那听起来不像是一个国王该做的事。

哪怕是为了复仇，帝弥托利也应该知道自己单枪匹马的发泄永远不可能触及远在天边的艾黛尔贾特。然而他在这五年间没有投奔任何一个保皇党的领地，这肯定是故意的，因为知道会牵扯到太多人与他一同沉沦。而库罗德有一个很不好的想法——比起复仇，帝弥托利的行为更像是在自毁。

那些忠心耿耿的骑士们只待殿下一声令下，就会与他同日赴死。这也是库罗德最担心的事——如果帝弥托利还活着的消息走漏，还保有兵力的边境侯会立刻自发前来追随他。如果帝弥托利获得了向艾黛尔贾特复仇所需的军力，他肯定会头也不回地带着王国最中坚的力量冲向安巴尔——没有后援，也没有侧翼防线，他们见不到帝都的城墙就会全军覆没。

那个时候库罗德再站出来说什么里刚家和布雷达德系出同源，王血尚未断绝，法嘉斯也不剩什么抵抗力量可言了。当最后一个正统布雷达德的头颅挂上安巴尔的城门，彻底失去抵抗希望的法嘉斯全境便自然归入帝国麾下。届时，有了充分补给和倒戈部队增援的艾黛尔贾特将所向披靡。

库罗德久久地站在院子里，双颊被冻得冰凉，大脑里却左右博弈，打得火热。直到皑皑白雪在他的肩头和发顶堆起冰冷的一层都没有动弹。

“这都是为了战争能尽快结束……”

他听着冬夜里呼啸的风声，天马和飞龙的鼻息，从至深的黑夜里一直站到东方的天空泛起乳白。启明星微弱的光芒突破了浓云的封锁，在缓缓转为紫罗兰色的天幕上如同银剑的锋刃般闪烁。

帝弥托利很可能活不下来，他们已经“尽力”了。在这样的重伤下，抢救不治最终死亡也是很正常。

黎明时分，下了一夜的大雪终于停了。阿尔芬推门而出时一愣，她没想到这个男人竟然在屋外保持同一个姿势站了小半夜。

“你是在为他祈祷吗？”阿尔芬端着满满一盆混着脓液的血水走出院子，先在雪地里刨出凹坑，再倒干净秽水，抓起一把院子里的新雪开始擦洗那只着腥臭的木盆，“谢谢你们……愿意救他。”

库罗德听到祈祷一词时惊讶地睁大了眼睛，随后便露出一个苦笑。

这孩子依然认为自己只是帝弥托利的救命恩人。

库罗德什么也没说，只是安慰性的摸了摸阿尔芬的脑袋，便转身走回屋内。小猎人迷惑地扬起头，正好看到他把一个闪亮的小东西塞回了腰封内层，而另一个紧紧攥在手里。

** _库罗德已经做出了选择。_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本回帝弥托利依然还是躺着出场躺着结束。  
至于库罗德最后挑了小黑瓶还是小白瓶……等作者把这个火古战AT打了先再说。


	6. Chapter 6

_今夜，唯有悲伤启齿，_

_他为双月命名，_

_苍蓝的名曰失落，_

_银白的名曰回忆。_

_《阿拉桑雄狮》_

_盖伊·加夫里尔·凯_

第二天傍晚，帝弥托利的情况没有明显恶化，玛丽安奴才敢合眼休息。她立刻就累得趴在桌上睡着了。库罗德给她盖上披风的时候她动也没动，青色的眼圈挂在少女苍白的脸上比平时还要明显。阿尔芬则蜷缩在两张椅子拼起的临时小床上，厚实的皮草把她完全埋在了黑白两色的狼毫之中。

屋里静悄悄的，只有燃烧的木柴上火星跳跃劈啪作响。库罗德是现在最后一个醒着的人。

是时候动手了。

库罗德不动声色地走向帝弥托利床边。这个体型庞大却消瘦的男人依然在昏迷当中，女神才知道他有没有机会醒来。

而库罗德不信神。法嘉斯和布雷达德一族遭受的苦难已经够多了，现在帝弥托利应得的是一场深深的，无痛的沉睡。

他摘下手套，将宝贵的小瓶往手心一扣，准备喂到帝弥托利嘴边。

“老师……”

库罗德忽然僵住了。

两天以来，这是他第一次听到帝弥托利开口说话，哪怕只是昏迷中的呓语。

帝弥托利低下头，发现自己正身穿黑色的校服，手捧一束白花。

对了，要去墓园，老师还在雨里。

帝弥托利踩着大修道院熟悉的石板路走向那块幽静的角落。路上的行人稀少，冷漠地站在廊檐下别过了头去，只有墙根阴影下的猫咪圆目闪亮，一路注视他前往墓园。

他想起丧失至亲时的孤独与绝望，守灵时身边的大人轻声劝慰，最终也只能悄声离去。青梅竹马们轮流来了又走，年轻的面孔上满是不知所措，只有菲利克斯愤怒地撞进来，深红的双眼像是喷涌着火焰，立刻又被罗德立古拉开。他们转身离去时的靴跟一下下敲击着圣堂的大理石地面，如同敲击在帝弥托利空荡荡的胸膛上。

他不能让老师和那时的自己一样孤独。他会陪着老师。

过去的贝雷特就像一尊石雕，哪怕在战斗中双手和面上溅满鲜血，也只会沉默着拭去，不带一丝波澜。他的微笑如同缥缈如同清晨的雾气，帝弥托利甚至怀疑那些温柔的鼓励都是他自己的臆想而已。如今至亲已逝，属于贝雷特那层坚硬的非人外壳却片片碎裂，无声剥落，暴露出其下那个柔软的、新生的人类。

像是刚刚知晓了生命的喜悦，就被迫面对死亡的悲伤。

“帝弥托利，”他的老师嗓音沙哑地迎接了他，不顾自己才是那个在雨雾中浸泡得浑身湿冷的人，“你该去避雨。”

“老师，”帝弥托利低下头，此刻贝雷特距离他如此之近，活生生地吸气，呼气，温热的气息打在他的衣领上，“我不会走的。我就在这里。”

他灵魂中的两面——那个温柔正直的王子此刻无限地同情贝雷特，只希望对方不必如自己一般从此背负上幸存者的荆棘，夜夜落入幽灵徘徊的噩梦中永远煎熬；而他如同猎食者般暴戾充满掌控欲的那一面，一旦看到贝雷特示弱的模样便不可抑制地想要将他驯化——当同样的仇恨也玷污他的老师，二人将一同沉入红黑的苦海。

“只要你愿意，我永远会是你复仇的长枪。”

帝弥托利僭越地抬起手，轻拭掉那对睫毛上挂着的晶莹水滴，语气中透着一丝激动的颤抖。

哭泣的感觉让贝雷特不知所措，那像是痛苦的气泡哽咽在喉咙中上升，张开嘴却依旧难以呼吸。浅色的眸子在温热的泪水浸泡下成了初春泛光的湖面，而不再是冰冷的玻璃珠，悲伤的涟漪在其中层层晕开，鲜活无比。

他脆弱得像个凡人，而不再是帝弥托利心里那尊高高在上的圣像。

他们又说了些什么吗？还是就在雨中沉默却安心地贴靠着站在原地，直到大圣堂的丧钟开始鸣响？帝弥托利记不清楚了，回忆被快进，但他永远不会忘记这个——

帝弥托利低下头，小心翼翼地吻住了贝雷特，就像亲吻一片雨中湿润的羽毛。

无论是那只在深渊中咆哮的野兽，还是那个悲悯却弱小的人类，都同样虔诚地爱着他的老师。

他惊讶地睁大了眼睛，却没有拒绝。贝雷特在一瞬间就明白了他最优秀的学生对自己报以何种感情。是了，当所有人都在他悲痛的时刻礼貌地留足了距离，默默以祈祷和花束悼念杰拉尔特的时候，只有帝弥托利寸步不离地跟着他。

在这小心翼翼的吻中，佣兵并未感受到需要回避的任何危险，而只有流淌的暖意。贝雷特被引导着扬起脸，然后闭上了眼。他没想过吻是这样一种温热而柔软的安慰。

细雨落在墓园的青草丛中，雨帘之外别无他者。

“……那么就不要走。”帝弥托利听到他的老师含混不清地说，那个吻是真实的，这却不是记忆里的片段，“既然你许诺了，就不要离开。”

“老师？”帝弥托利的手指婆娑在贝雷特的后颈，他怀中的老师忽然变得温顺无比：“我说了不会离开，我还在这里。”

贝雷特摇了摇头。

“你就要死了，”贝雷塔贴着他的脸颊边低语，“帝弥托利，这是你的葬礼。”

一阵刺骨的恶寒沿着帝弥托利的脊柱攀爬而上。他意识到了——他要醒来了——他终于察觉到了这个梦中最诡异的部分。他慌乱地回身，看着那大敞的墓穴中深埋的死者。

那是他自己。

成年的、伤痕累累的帝弥托利躺在黑暗的墓穴之中，双手交叠在身前，握着老师曾带给他的玫瑰。那朵现实中早已枯萎凋零的玫瑰在他的梦中依旧鲜艳欲滴。

墓园墙外只有一片深不见底的白色雾霭，模糊不清。有人雾中在诵唱塞罗斯教哀悼死者的圣词。

_主啊，请降临吧。_

_请来迎接我所爱之人。_

_当冰冷的细雨打湿身体之时，当鸟语狼嚎宣告黎明降临之时，_

_请将他迎至青色涌血之底，_

_请让他成为天上的一颗明星。_

这是给他自己的悼词。

帝弥托利后退了一步，手中的白色花束散落一地，“我不想死，老师……我不能……”

他应当照顾他的王国，他应当为死者复仇，他要找出炎帝——找出艾黛尔贾特和她所有的党羽，再亲手掐碎他们的颅骨——在那之后他才会被允许安息。

贝雷特哀伤地看着他，一言不发。

帝弥托利绝望地抓住他沉默的老师，却感觉自己捏住的只是一片雨雾。_贝雷特落下悬崖，生死不明_——帝弥托利想起来了——如果我也死去，我甚至不会在另一边与你相见。你将升往女神的御座手边，而我必将落入杀戮者受刑的深渊。

“不……不……！”

“我不想死……”帝弥托利在昏迷中低语着，库罗德惊讶地睁大了双眼。

这和他的猜测截然相反——他以为帝弥托利在用复仇的借口寻死，然而当库罗德即将给予他仁慈无痛的安息时，帝弥托利却猛然睁开了双眼。

库罗德猛地向后仰去，但是来不及了，帝弥托利突然伸出的右手像铁钳一样牢牢抓住了他的脖子。库罗德挣扎起来，黑色的小瓶从手中滑落。

帝弥托利一边的眼眶空空如也，可怕的黑洞正冲着库罗德的方向，那残缺的部分让人感觉像是寒冰滑进胃里。而另一边淡蓝色的眼珠在紧张地震颤中茫然寻索着目标，似乎依然还在梦中。他注视着不在此处的敌人与幽灵，向不存在的人喃喃忏悔。

“我保证……我会杀了她，我保证……”帝弥托利缓缓收紧了桎梏，库罗德眼前立刻腾起一片缺氧的金星。躺在床上的男人嘶哑凶狠地不断低语，就像地狱里爬回来的恶兽，“在那之前，我不能去见你们。我不会让任何人阻止我……”

如果是健康时期的帝弥托利，毫无疑问库罗德的颈椎现在已经被利落地扯断了。然而帝弥托利刚刚还在生死线上徘徊，哪怕使出全力，依旧无法掐昏自己手中的敌人——他并不知道自己攻击的是谁，但任何出现在面前的人，此刻都成为了他臆想中的敌人。

玛丽安努和阿尔芬被库罗德挣扎的动静惊醒了。她们几乎以为自己还在梦里——昨夜还奄奄一息的法嘉斯王此时躺在床上单手就掐住了库罗德的脖子，而同盟的鬼神军师像个惊慌的大鹅一样扑腾着——库罗德不确定现在自己一肘子下去会不会把虚弱的帝弥托利真的敲死，但再不反击他自己就要晕过去了。

玛丽安努和阿尔芬立刻冲过来七手八脚地把帝弥托利按了回去，库罗德尽量在不伤害他的前提下掰开了行凶者用力到骨节分明不断颤抖的右手，然后大声咳嗽起来。

帝弥托利再次躺回去合上了双眼，仅剩的眼球不安地快速转动着，口中喃喃低语。阿尔芬忧心忡忡地看着库罗德脖子上那一圈深红色的指印。

“我没事，”库罗德努力朝小猎人咧嘴露出一个难看的笑容，“他才需要关心。”

“帝弥托利的精神状态有很大问题，”玛丽安努咬着下唇，“我没法治愈这个部分……”

“他应该是在梦里把我当成了别人。”库罗德终于喘顺了气，不动声色地用脚把那个黑色的玻璃瓶踢进床下，他得过一会儿再回收自己的宝贝了，“如果清醒之后还是这个状态，那就有些麻烦了。”

库罗德内心很清楚，也许帝弥托利确实是大病未愈，刚睁眼意识不清，但那时他们双方的杀意都是货真价实的。

但现在他不会再下手杀死依旧保有求生欲的帝弥托利。

“他还很虚弱……怎么会这种有力气……”玛丽安努紧张地看着帝弥托利，像是生怕他再度对旁人伸手，“一般人起码需要休息三天三夜。”

“很显然，帝弥托利不是一般人。”库罗德皱着眉头，不得不推翻自己先前的预设，开始重新规划起对法嘉斯王国的安排。

当所有人还在士官学校时，库罗德为自己的世故和老成暗自得意，觉得艾黛尔贾特和帝弥托利就像炸毛的雏鸟般可爱，那副努力挣扎维持着尊严的姿态甚至还有点可怜。然而事实证明库罗德确实低估了疯子们爆发出的潜力……特别是当他们分别坐拥帝国和王国时，将会在芙朵拉掀起多大的波澜。

直到现在，在和帝国的拉锯战争长达五年之后，库罗德依旧无法明白艾黛尔贾特的“理想”到底是什么——而他或许也从并不真正了解帝弥托利。

库罗德决定和帝弥托利好好谈谈。

“我们得提前把他运回去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兄弟其实无情的选了黑瓶，他猜测帝弥托利也是在自毁，与其拉着整个法嘉斯送死，不如无痛送走。结果又听到了帝弥托利梦里说还想活，刚想收回去就被掐了。  
但不管给黑的白的，帝弥托利都会在这个时刻醒来掐他脖子（梦醒时察觉到有人靠近），狮子的命运是自己决定的，不论生死。  
原本这一更的写作BGM是woodkid的Seen That Face Before，就是帝弥托利在自己的葬礼上痛哭流涕的和老师说其实自己不想死，惨得一笔。然后换了罗朱的Un Jour听，结果一听立刻就心软了，一顿爆改，马上给二位安排亲亲。  
不过实际上，这个梦境里帝弥托利的滤镜是很厚的，其实老师并没有那么软那么陶醉哈哈哈。之后会有贝雷特视角想起被自己学生啄了的回忆,他觉得像是难过的时候被养熟的金毛舔了嘴……很可爱。


	7. Chapter 7

和一个清醒的疯子谈判比库罗德预想得还要困难。

法嘉斯的王子被招待周全，享受着整个迦尔古·玛库里唯一的华盖大床——在曾经只有大司教能入住的房间里。这可以说是大不敬了，但库罗德才不在乎，他觉得这个独享建筑最高层的房间就像魔女的高塔一样适合承担监狱功能。

自从帝弥托利扭伤了第三个仆役的胳膊后，他就被套上了锁链。银亮的链子一直延伸进石墙里，牢牢拽着帝弥托利以至于他无法离开那个该死的大床三步以上，只能像是被鲜花与绸缎供奉在牢狱中的野兽般暴躁而仇恨地瞪视着来者。

库罗德精准地站在安全距离外。

他已经挑选了一个帝弥托利最好的状态去进行接触——大多数时候，这个身体渐渐恢复起来的王子都在和空气中的幽灵谈话，看也不看一眼房间中活生生的人；要么就是暴怒地伤害一切胆敢接近他的活物，哪怕是想要帮他擦身的仆役，或者是库罗德偷偷放进他房间里的猫（他还记得王子在学生时代对动物和小孩子都相当友善，但现在不是了）。

在那之后愧疚的光芒会从帝弥托利的独眼中一闪而过，嘟囔着你不该接近一只野兽，离我远点之类的话。但他不会道歉，而只会缩进角落里，再度回到那种远离现实、和他人彻底切断联系的糟糕状态。

起码今天帝弥托利已经可以专注地看着来访者，并且主动开口——然而不是库罗德想听到的那种话。

两个小时过去了，他们依然在原地踏步，固执己见。帝弥托利不愿意服从库罗德的计划，尽管在战术上也许那是最优解。而库罗德认为他的无谋之勇正把所有人推向深渊——他唯一应该去夺回的战场就是菲尔帝亚，但偏执的王子越走越远，最后只会死在通往安巴尔的半路上。

库罗德旁敲侧击地询问他对法嘉斯未来的看法，希望唤醒帝弥托利的责任心，履行他命中注定的真正的职责——不是成为复仇者，而是他子民的拯救者。为此，他最好的道路当然就是和同盟联合。

但帝弥托利尖锐地嘲笑了库罗德的野心。他认为库罗德打算借由控制自己成为傀儡国王而取得法嘉斯，同盟只不过是跟在黑鹫身后觅食的另一只食腐鸟。

“你根本猜不到我的野心有多大，帝弥托利，你一无所知。”

库罗德翠绿的眼睛里闪烁着怒火，和帝弥托利的双眼中那冰冷刺骨的寒意对峙着。他完全有机会真的控制帝弥托利——的尸体——去取得法嘉斯。然而当库罗德打算帮帝弥托利一把的时候，却发现自己救回来的是一个难以合作的孤僻野兽。

“如果你要和我共同进军，”阴沉的法嘉斯王子低吼着，锁链哗哗作响，“那就别挡我的路。我们会在安巴尔的城墙下合流。”

“恕我直言，眼下的战况即便是你我亲密合作，也顶多和艾黛尔贾特军力持平，同盟光是守住密尔丁大桥就精疲力竭。”这还是在帝弥托利依旧拥有兵力的假设下，“帝国兵夺取了大部分易守难攻的据点，我们处于绝对劣势之中。”库罗德在帝弥托利面前来回踱步，就像每一个迂回的步伐都踩在一张假想的芙朵拉地图要害之处，“法嘉斯已经落入亲帝国派的手中，你忠心耿耿的边境侯们群龙无首，只待明年开春，便要迎接最后的清缴。”

“那和你又有什么关系？”

“我想你还没蠢到这种地步，以为皇帝在吞并王国后会放过同盟吧？我必须抓住冬季休战的时机准备好决战的杀手锏——但我不认为现在的你能击溃艾黛尔贾特，否则我很乐意让你成为第一个冲锋安巴尔的卒子。”库罗德毫不留情地把帝弥托利压向谈判中的弱势，“事实是你已经节节败退，几乎丢掉了一切。如果你做不到，就把法嘉斯剩下的希望留给我。”

帝弥托利的牙齿间挤出了模糊的低吼。

“滚。”

库罗德脸上依然挂着他那无坚不摧的神秘微笑，眼里却丝毫没有笑意。

“里刚家也拥有布雷达德的血脉，帝弥托利，我作为里刚公爵拥有继承法嘉斯的合法性，”库罗德逼迫对方承认为自己只是因为同盟的怜悯而苟活在此，“如果你自愿把法嘉斯暂时交给我。在战争结束后，我会把你的王国——和你想不到的更多的土地，全部留给你。”

这是承诺，也是威胁——如果帝弥托利不愿意，那么库罗德就只好宣布他的死讯，然后用别的方式去继承法嘉斯了。

“呵呵……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

帝弥托利忽然爆发出一阵刺耳的笑声，他的双眼却并没有望向库罗德，而是大声嘲笑着不在此处的某个人。

库罗德皱着眉，看着这个笑得浑身发抖，却依然脸色惨白的男人。也许帝弥托利今天神志清醒的时间又宣告结束，再度坠入幽灵的深渊之中去了。

“你想要法嘉斯？这就是你为什么把我锁在这里？”然而当帝弥托利再次开口时，他的语调冰冷，饱含讽刺，“你失算了，库罗德。即便我今日就死去，布雷达德的血脉也不会在我身上断绝。”

帝弥托利看起来并不像是虚张声势。

“我的父亲原本并不是第一顺位继承人，直到他显现出了纹章——而他没有纹章的哥哥琉法司，则只能在我尚未成年时短暂地担任摄政公的职位。他一直对此耿耿于怀。”

“琉法司和前妻所生的七个孩子都没有纹章，”库罗德皱起眉头，他也不是没做过功课，“按照法嘉斯的传统，他们已经在王位继承序列中出局了。”

“菲尔帝亚人几乎都知道这不是一位作风检点的王族。”帝弥托利毫不留情地说，“琉法司病态的执念让他不断试图获得一个有纹章的孩子。布雷达德活着的血脉可远远不止七个，他们中大多数还没来得及被带去调查纹章。”

“……私生子。”库罗德轻声说出了答案。

“我擅自把那些孩子送出了菲尔帝亚，”帝弥托利认为这些孩子不该在年纪尚幼时就卷入混乱的法嘉斯内政旋涡中，除了成为质子以外别无选择，何况他们的父亲根本不打算庇护那些没有纹章的幼子，“当我再次回到菲尔帝亚时，琉法司很不满意我的独断行动。我们爆发了争吵，那天晚上几乎整个菲尔帝亚王宫都听到了。”

库罗德不难推测接下来的事情走向。

“第二天，琉法司被发现暴毙于床榻。我过去用过的一把银剑断折断在了他老朽的肋笼里。”

即便是王储，犯下如此大逆不道的弑亲之罪也无法被轻易宽恕，何况所谓的法庭完全由科奈莉亚和亲帝国派的贵族组成。城中的流言蜚语越传越夸张，民心惶惶。王子被投入监牢，快速定罪，消息被封锁。没有人再见过那个金发的小王子。有些人说他已经被吊死了，有些人说他的头颅被砍下，尸体又得不到安葬。

“但如果死刑已经执行，你是怎么逃出……”

话出口的瞬间库罗德就知道自己说错了。帝弥托利生硬地绷紧了表情，像是忽然缩回了壳子里一样，变回了那个阴郁沉默的石像鬼。

“好吧，我们可以改天再说这些细节。我完全相信你是被冤罪的，帝弥托利。”

帝弥托利没吭声。气氛随着库罗德友好而坦然的话语多少缓和了一些。

作为同盟领主和法嘉斯正统继承人的谈判可以说已经破裂了。但是作为库罗德，他还可以选择旧日同窗这重身份，让他们暂时的脱离头顶荆棘冠冕的重量。

“我今天也给你带了一件礼物，”库罗德的语气变得柔软了，而不再咄咄逼人。他伸手把一直放在一旁的东西拿了过来，“希望你别把它撕碎了。皮革处理是阿尔芬做的，但她坚持说这是你的猎物。”

帝弥托利狐疑地伸手接下这份礼物。锁链随着他的动作哗哗作响，虽然尚未绷紧，但他依然神经质地吞咽着。帝弥托利很不喜欢被锁着，非常不喜欢。这让他以为自己其实从未逃离那座该死的监狱。

满腹怀疑的王子展开那团温暖的毛皮：黑白两色的厚实狼毫那来自他在暴风雪之夜亲手撕碎的头狼，猛兽皮革衔接着的柔顺布料在他面前倾泻而下，象征法嘉斯的蓝色深深刺痛了他的独眼。

库罗德等待着，看帝弥托利的态度能不能因为这件来自他子民的礼物有一丝软化。

然而帝弥托利依然面无表情。

“阿尔芬是谁？”

库罗德的笑容快要挂不住了。他脑子里的小人儿正在大声叹气。

“是那个在雪地里发现你的女孩儿，”帝弥托利一脸莫名其妙，库罗德不得不继续补充，“那个带着两条毛毛狗的小猎人。”

帝弥托利不说话了。

“你不但连自己救命恩人的名字都不知道，甚至那么多天都没发现那是个女孩子？”

气氛又回到了原点。

库罗德宁可去驯服最暴烈的双足飞龙，也不想硬着头皮在这儿继续假装友好地聊天。

“如果你的想法有什么变化，我很乐意聆听，”库罗德退出了房间，把帝弥托利一个人留在了这座豪华的监狱当中，“同盟领主随时为你服务。”

帝弥托利攥着那件崭新的披风，低着头，看也没看他一眼。

厚重的大门重新合上，库罗德的脚步声渐渐远去。而帝弥托利的手指依然纠缠在那片像是法嘉斯战旗般的深蓝色布料间，止不住地发抖。

库罗德没有看到这一幕，他不知道自己带来的礼物到底有多大的刺激。

刚刚在同盟领主面前帝弥托利已经表现出了自己最大限度的王室威严。他不能在和对手的谈判中明显地流露出软弱与疯狂。但其实现在不需要任何人出力，他本来就只是一堆破碎风干的石块了。

锁链哗哗作响。帝弥托利像是一头瑟缩起来舔舐伤口的猛兽，蜷缩进那片狼毫之中，控制不住地磨着牙齿，企图咽下喉咙中难听的呜咽。谈判耗尽了他本就所剩无几的精力。

他知道自己应当回到菲尔帝亚。

他知道自己起码应当对阿尔芬——他善良的子民表示感谢。

但那座王城——帝弥托利出生长大，拥有一切又失去一切的地方，留给了他太多可怕的回忆。而他也清楚地知道自己再也不应该再和任何弱小的帮助者扯上关系了。

库罗德问他是怎么逃脱的。

当他通过水下通路逃出监狱，浑身腥臭地藏入贫民窟时，整个菲尔帝亚都封城了。科奈莉亚的亲兵在每一处城门严密检查着所有出城的人和货物，高墙上日夜巡逻着卫队。帝弥托利走不出去。守卫已经猜到他会染掉自己的金发，屈尊降贵的做出一副平民乃至奴隶的模样——他们甚至开始检查出城的人的牙齿。这个时代的平民大多只有一口黄黑的烂牙，而像帝弥托利这样出身良好的贵族，他们不会——也没有办法藏起这种细节。

在那之前，他仓皇离开监狱后双手上还坠着一副明晃晃的镣铐，这才是更迫在眉睫的问题。如果帝弥托利用蛮力扯开，毫无疑问会先拉断自己的双腕关节。

落魄的王子只能在一个夜晚潜入铁匠铺中，企图帮自己撬开镣铐。然而当他磕磕碰碰地在一片黑暗中寻找可用的工具时，却惊醒了在角落里休息的小学徒。

铁匠铺的炉火不能熄灭。那个小学徒应当彻夜看守风箱，却不小心睡着了。帝弥托利此前根本没发现那个蜷缩在一堆柴禾与麻布袋之间的灰扑扑的孩子。

“谁？”那个只能勉强称为少年的小男孩揉着眼睛爬起来，呆愣地注视着帝弥托利，似乎犹豫着是否要大喊——流浪汉不会闯入铁匠铺翻找食物，但哪里又会有这么笨手笨脚的盗贼呢？何况他们的小铺子除了帮骑士和佣兵们修复凹陷的铠甲和断口的武器，也从未拥有过什么值钱家当。

“帮我，”帝弥托利嘶哑地开口。即便原本的金发和白净的面庞都用煤灰涂抹得一片灰黑，身上套着破碎肮脏看不出原本形制的旧衬衫，落魄至此的王子依然下意识地使用了命令的句式，“断开这条锁链，我就离开。”

如果对方忽然叫喊，那他就不得不出手伤人了。帝弥托利已经开始掂量起自己能不能一步冲过去打晕他，小学徒却从火炉边起身，听话地过来准备帮忙：“明白，大人。”

帝弥托利一哆嗦，不知道是对方下意识对每一个要求他干活的人都如此回答，还是已经认出了自己是一名贵族。

法嘉斯人的等级意识极重，他们几乎不能摆脱自己出生时被赋予的身份气质，更何况是从小被作为统治者培养的王储。同样，那些处于平民阶层的人大多也都养成了相当的眼色，在菲尔蒂亚生存所必须具有的敏锐。

当帝弥托利犹豫不决时，小学徒已经大汗淋漓地试图用铁钳断开那条难缠的锁链了。他们当初确实下了一番功夫困住帝弥托利，他手上的链条是由特殊的合金熔铸而成。他们花了很长时间才挣开刑具。镣铐咣当碎裂在地时，帝弥托利感激地向那个小学徒点了点头。

他想要允诺些什么，就像过去那样，激励与赏赐，郑重其事的感谢，但现在都不合时宜了。

“谢谢你，”最终，帝弥托利只能如此轻声说到，退回了门外的黑夜之中，“不要和任何人说起我。”

他拉起斗篷破旧的兜帽，仓皇离开。小学徒不知所措地看着忽然到来又忽然消失的怪客，并没有意识到自己卷入了什么怎样的事态当中。

帝弥托利大意了。

也许铁匠铺的学徒确实没有谁说起过深夜里奇怪的流浪汉，但那段镣铐却是特制的，全城只有那么一副。

第二天，学徒的师父，铁匠铺真正的主人发现了工具挪动过的痕迹，而科奈莉亚的亲兵找到了那一段破碎的镣铐。

学徒被带走了。

贫民窟前的广场上举行了乱糟糟的集会，贫苦而生活毫无乐趣可言的人们就像参加节日庆典一样涌向临时搭建的木台跟前，观看处刑。当帝弥托利隔着重重人海看清那个绞刑架上的瘦小影子时，他不可抑制地颤抖着跌跪了下去。

作为协助帝弥托利逃脱的“共犯”，那个他连名字也不知道的小学徒甚至不被允许安葬，尸首被留在城门边示众。为了让他能干净利落地吊死，卫兵们还在孩子的脚踝上系了石块。

帝弥托利的眼泪早就流干了。在那个时刻，仿佛是炽热而悲愤的鲜血自他酸痛不已的眼眶中涌出。

他在第三个夜晚偷下了那孩子的尸体，伴着呼啸的夜风将之偷偷埋葬在一棵树下。他的双手因徒手挖出六尺土穴而鲜血淋漓，但那疼痛比起他人的死亡不值一提。

帝弥托利生涩地企图念出一段女神的悼词愿逝者安息，颤抖的唇齿间却只有疯狂的低语一涌而出。

“我会为你复仇，我不会让你白白死去。啊，我能听到的——”

参与了行刑的士兵一个接一个的失踪了。他们从酒馆里回到兵营的路上遭到了伏击，扯断了脊柱，捏碎了颅骨的可怖尸体就抛弃在贫民窟前的那个广场上，被枯瘦的野狗争相分食。

他为了自己的子民，杀死了自己的子民，又被自己的子民判处罪行。

幽灵缠绕着他，注视着他，伸出无数双冰冷苍白的手推动着他。帝弥托利必须将这仇恨与悲痛指向科奈莉亚和艾黛尔贾特，否则自己的心脏便会被等待清算的罪孽所刺穿。

但在意识的最深处，帝弥托利一直明白：这是他自己犯下的过错，他手染鲜血，罪无可赦。

红黑色的回忆如同深重的磐石，碾压着他脆弱的头颅和心脏。帝弥托利蜷缩在那一片深蓝色的斗篷之中，向幽灵们喃喃低语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “布雷达德的血脉不会在我身上断绝”这个台词是黑鹫线里的，加上wiki里写法嘉斯摄政公琉法司沉迷女色，而疏于治国，和帝弥托利一直关系疏远，所以做出了一番猜想。
> 
> 其实黑鹫线中有大量帝弥托利的亮眼表现，非常推荐青狮班的老师狠下心体验一把，风暴之王大狮子是真的情深义重又强又帅。
> 
> 其实帝弥托利不是不感激救他的人，而是之前救过他的人都惨死了，让他下意识地想要远离他们。没有去联合边境侯也是出于心病大于战略考虑。以大狮子目前的精神状态，他其实不能做出最优判断。（兄弟：我好难）
> 
> 下一章贝老师会出来。


	8. Chapter 8

尽管可供调动的兵力两只手就能数完，贝雷特还是迅速将他的学生们组织成了一只有效的军队。

亚修安静地匍匐在屋顶，希尔凡守着前门，英谷莉特应该在另一个方向警戒。贝雷特在屋中研究着大修道院的地图。

他们的执行力比过去合作过的佣兵要强多了，但这些孩子一直以来等待的那个将领却并不是他本人——贝雷特微妙地意识到了这个事实——法嘉斯的向心力就是如此之强，尽管帝弥托利失去音信长达五年之久，他们依然始终等待着一个尚未加冕的王从迷雾中归来。

门上响起了约定好的敲门暗号。是自己人。

“进来，”贝雷特从他的临时地图桌边直起身，戴着兜帽的菲力克斯侧身闪进屋内，“你见到贝尔娜缇塔了吗？”

“见到了，要让她别尖叫出声可真困难，”菲利克斯皱着眉头报告，“她确实没被看得很紧，同盟大概默认了贝尔娜缇塔只是个来寻求庇护的叛国分子。但梅尔赛德司和雅妮特的行动开始受限了，她们的活动范围都被限制在宿舍和温室一带。”

贝雷特若有所思地点了点头，然后走到壁炉边向烟囱的方向吹了声口哨。

屋顶传来细碎的声响。没多久，看到亚修召回手势的英谷莉特和希尔凡也回到屋中。亚修依然留在屋顶警戒。

亚修在一个雪夜冒险射下了一只飞向大修道院的信鸽。他们截获了一则相当重要的密信，但信中的暗号却无法完全解读。他们只能连猜带蒙地看出是库罗德找到了某个能改变战局的关键棋子。

在那之后，根据负责消息传递的菲力克斯的说法，大修道院内部的秩序确实发生了变化。原本作为医疗支援而受到士兵们欢迎的梅尔赛德司和雅妮特被孤立。同盟的核心将领们频繁地出入于会议室，有人听到了他们激烈的讨论。同时绝大部分人都被彻底禁止出入的主建筑三层——也是过去大司教的房间。

“老师，你觉得他们是……找到了帝弥托利吗？”英谷莉特满怀希望地问。她的双颊在雪中冻得通红，双眼却十分明亮。

“也有可能是找到了蕾亚，”贝雷特公允地说，“那样同盟将轻易获得芙朵拉境内塞罗斯信徒们的支持。这确实称得上是改变战局的关键人物。”

“不，他们找到的就是帝弥托利。”菲力克斯斩钉截铁地说，“雅妮特说她接到过一个来求助的孩子，手里拿着帝弥托利身上的信物。在那晚之后，她和梅尔赛德司才被刻意隔离开。”

英谷莉特激动地看着贝雷特，等待出击的命令。她昂首挺胸，随时准备好不惜代价接回自己所效忠的王子。希尔凡却苦笑了起来。

“虽说比落到艾黛尔贾特手里要好不少，但同盟的领主也不是个好对付的人。”

谁也没天真到认为去打个招呼库罗德就会把帝弥托利拱手送人。

“是啊，而且我们只有……嗯，八个人。”

这还是算上了贝尔娜缇塔之后的人数。

就凭他们几个人想从正门冲进要塞似的修道院，一路杀进中心区域，再顶着飞龙将领们的斧头杀出来一条路逃跑，甩脱追兵……显然太不现实。

“起码我们知道了什么地方被刻意封锁，帝弥托利一定就在那里。”

菲力克斯对己方战力的严重不足无动于衷。

“大司教的房间占用单独的一层，我记得那里有一个很大的花园阳台。不过女神塔上的守卫视野应该可以覆盖到室外入侵的路线。”

贝雷特看着桌上那份古老的大修道院地图，很多标记都已经和他还在士官学校里见到的都不一样了。作为一个历史悠久的古建筑，它的下水系统和密道也确实很复杂。

“如果要通过地道入侵，最大的问题是我们不知道自己会从哪里钻出来。这东西对攻守双方来说都是个麻烦。”

“难道不能通过圣墓入侵吗？”希尔凡想了想，“那个地方我记得连通到……”

“等等，库罗德肯定也会这么认为，”菲力克斯忽然醒悟，“如果大教堂的方向有任何动静——”

“就能很轻易的把守军吸引过去。因为我们那一届的学生全都知道，圣墓是一个额外的出入口。”英谷莉特喃喃道。

“真正的难题是我们抢到帝弥托利后，要怎么离开。”希尔凡抱起双臂，“还得确保那一些飞龙将领追不上我们。”

“关于这个……”贝雷特想起了什么，“现在修道院里的同盟军，应该依然是靠温室里的蔬菜作物，以及水塘里的鱼作为过冬食物吧？”

“肯定只有那里了。”

“雅妮特和梅尔赛德司的活动范围是？”

“宿舍、温室……和水池。”

三个好学生面面相觑。

“老师，你打算让她们帮忙做什么准备？”

青狮学级的作战计划渐渐摸索出了轮廓，贝雷特把亚修也叫了下来。

他的学生们虽然都花了用一辈子的时间去准备好为一个尚未加冕的国王随时赴死，但要面对如此悬殊的攻守情况，难免依旧惴惴不安。

“我真不敢相信，老师你会同意仅凭一个小队的人数去进攻同盟现在的大本营了”

“原本我们在战线上单兵脱离太远，你都会喝止我们深入。”

“我们真的要这么做吗？”

贝雷特轻笑了起来。他忽然想起了一个十分怀念的声音。那个会担心又气急败坏地大喊着他是笨蛋，已经与自己融为一体的神祖少女。如果她还在的话，现在应该会这样说吧——

“上次我这么冒险的时候，苏谛丝说我是个一旦滚动就停不下来的岩石，连山猪都比我深思熟虑。”

他的学生们目瞪口呆地注视着自己的老师。

“老师你……真的可以听到女神的声音？”

贝雷特点了点头，就这么若无其事地承认了自己一直以来和女神同在。

“我想……女神说过的话，肯定是对的吧。”

这几天帝弥托利变得安静，温顺，总是昏昏欲睡，不再打伤为他更换纱布和擦身的仆役。尽管如此，他却从未真正安睡过，只是僵直地躺在华盖大床上，在绸缎与锁链之间紧闭双眼，眉头紧锁，眼皮颤动。

“你给他下药了吗，库罗德？”连莉丝缇雅都看出来不对劲了，“我以为你是想治好他。”

“首先，圣疗和圣愈对心病的影响都微乎其微，我就算想治好他也无能为力，”库罗德低头看着他最聪明的术士，在莉丝缇雅面前打哈哈是非常不明智的选择，“其次，我确实对他下药了，但只是为了让他多睡一会儿。”

“可他看起来完全没有在好好休息。”

库罗德叹了口气：“帝弥托利现在的健康状况已经有很大进步了，”——比起在那个充满脓血腥臭的小木屋里时的状况——“如果我现在就停药，他的体力绝对已经恢复到把那些锁链从墙里扯出来的地步。”

莉丝缇亚接受了库罗德的说法。他们现在最大的敌人如同盘踞在大陆上酝酿着闪雷的红色浓云，随时准备降下成片的血雨；相比之下，帝弥托利的个人不幸仅仅是其中一颗落下的雨滴罢了。

“对了，我今天过来是为了提醒你一下，罗廉兹今天很不高兴，”莉丝缇亚忽然想起自己来找库罗德的主要目的，“针对你个人。”

“我的副手又对盟主的不理智表现有什么高见？”库罗德叹了口气，他今天已经够不顺的了，飞龙的饲料里不知混进了什么东西，今天它们都暴躁易怒地攻击所有人，包括骑手和饲养人，“我大概能猜到罗廉兹不认同我留下帝弥托利的理由。”

“不，不是这个，”莉丝缇亚迟疑地说，“他不满意的是你没有把这个决定提前告诉他，却事先通知了希尔妲。”

“什么？”这回库罗德嘴角的笑意消失了，“我当时放出了两只鸽子——”

库罗德刚说到一半，正好听到营地里的警钟敲响。

“有人在进攻大修道院，”莉丝缇亚在他身边一跃而起，“是帝国吗？！”

集市里的商人们乱作一团，门卫指挥着他们为同盟的军队让开路。已经五年没有动静的沉重铜钟此刻被大声敲响，回声接连不断。

入侵的方向来自修道院的**_内部_**——几乎所有人都始料未及，只有过去曾在此就读的学生们心中了然。修道院里的密道实在太多了。

库罗德紧皱着眉头，让莉丝缇亚先带上自己的一队士兵往大教堂穿出动静的方向赶去。希尔妲和罗廉兹一定已经在路上了，雷欧妮应该是他们中最快的一个。

他的飞龙部队在今天早上被事先放倒——这肯定是投毒，而不是什么意外。库罗德万万没想到有人会首先把这招用在同盟的军队身上。他一直认为自己才是所有人中满肚子坏水那个——

很显然，有人和他心有灵犀。

针对这种情况库罗德其实一开始就有预案，但只是针对人类士兵的——军营本来就是分部队轮流错开用餐时间，食物端上桌前也都有轮流负责试吃的人。然而他并没有想到，对方会单独对坐骑们下手。

投毒的人在打什么主意？库罗德的主力地面部队依然随时可以出击，飞龙不过是同盟军中的一小群机动兵力罢了。事先瘫痪他的空中力量，与一场从教堂的地道——多半是圣墓里发起的进攻，真的能取得任何配合效果吗？

库罗德不得不把集结在前门随时准备对外迎敌的部队重新指向后方。他的士兵从各个地方一涌而出，从军营，马厩，食堂乃至是澡堂里冲出来，乱哄哄地寻找着自己的队伍集结地和指挥官所在。武装完毕的人群涌向了大教堂的方向，而被庇护的少数塞罗斯信徒则急匆匆地撤离。

帝弥托利开始分不清现实与回忆。

身边充满了乱哄哄的声音。躁动的士兵们交头接耳，询问敌人的动向，哨令此起彼伏，天马打着鼻息来回踱步。

帝弥托利粗重地喘息着，一半的神志还滞留在现实中，一半则已经浸入了回忆。那是起行刑前的某一日，菲尔帝亚，劫狱。他迟钝地眨着眼睛，身边环绕着幻影。但那些士兵来回跑动盔甲碰撞声音却完全是真实的，是库罗德指挥着自己的部队正在调动。

马厩也被人纵火了，伊古纳兹向库罗德报告着。虽然骏马们都被提前释放了出来，但此刻都受惊四散。库罗德依然冷静地布置着应对策略。

绞盘吱吱嘎嘎的作响，连接着城门的吊桥升起了。那场声势浩大的劫狱也是这样，杜笃的计划是里应外合，制造从监狱正门进攻迹象，实际上他则需要通过下水道逃跑。尽管前门一片混乱，但不过是放火造成的假象。其实根本没有那么多人和他一起来。_大多数人早就放弃他了。_

“殿下，”在地下暗道的入口，帝弥托利记得杜笃把一把长剑塞进了自己手里，“接下来的路你要自己走了。”

他仓皇地抬起头，不可置信地看着杜笃。

“你是什么意思……”

帝弥托利嘴唇蠕动，却发不出声音。他从绸缎间梦游般爬起，锁链哗哗轻响。

“你不能一个人留下。”记忆里的他焦急地说到，双手依然被缚的帝弥托利动作扭曲地合握着那把银剑，像个第一次拿到佩剑的孩子一样惊慌失措，“杜笃，我命令你和我一起走。”

杜笃垂下眼帘，缓慢却坚定地摇了摇头。

“恕难从命，殿下。”高大的达斯卡青年伸出手，第一次粗暴无礼地将他的王子向后推去，“他们要来了。”

“不行……回来，杜笃！”

记忆中他的小腿和膝盖浸入一片冰凉的水中，那扇暗门合拢了。刀剑碰撞的声响紧接着响起。现实中的帝弥托利跪倒在了床下，锁链猛然绷紧。

杜笃是他在达斯卡惨剧后唯一一个救下来的人，最终却还是因他而死。

帝弥托利仓皇地奔跑在黑暗的下水道中，环绕着他的只有无尽的黑暗，哗哗的水声，以及胸腔中擂鼓般的心跳。他不能停下，这是杜笃搭上性命为他争取的机会，哪怕他唯一的愿望只是转过身去，撕碎那些持枪指向杜笃的士兵。

“他们到底有几个人？”库罗德的声音从走廊上模模糊糊地传来。这不应当，他怎么会在菲尔帝亚——帝弥托利的头脑混沌一片，但他确实能听到库罗德发号施令的声音，“什么，只是贝尔娜缇塔的家臣？！”

王都的下水道极其庞大而复杂，他最终甩脱了追兵，却已经不知道自己身在何处。自黑暗的尽头，他看到了一缕微光投下，便茫然靠近，像是趋光的蛾子一般。

“那贝尔娜缇塔本人在哪里，还有梅尔赛德司和雅妮特——”

帝弥托利艰难地爬出了地下水渠。当他小心翼翼地呼吸着新鲜的空气，睁眼贪婪地享受光明时，发现自己正身处菲尔帝亚的贫民窟中。

“赶紧把那些法嘉斯人找出来！他们一定在计划——”

库罗德的声音戛然而止。

他意识到了，如果法嘉斯人忽然集体行动起来，那他们的目的必然只有一个。

帝弥托利浑浑噩噩地拄着剑，走向贫民窟中无人的教堂废墟。年久失修的厚重木门早已歪斜，教堂内部的长椅破烂不堪，被砍碎了当做柴火掠走。他拖曳着自己双手间的锁链，缓缓走向原本应当是祭台却只剩下一片碎石的方向。

绘制着青发女神像的彩窗依旧奇迹般完好无损，圣洁的天光穿透而过，照射在帝弥托利血淋淋的面上。

他猛然跪在了窗前，恳求女神能拯救杜笃，拯救所有他来不及拯救的人——拯救他自己。

彩窗上的女神只是低垂着目光，并不回答青年喉咙中滚动着哽咽的祈祷。

“为什么你从不回应……”

走投无路的痛苦化作眼泪从他的独眼中滚落，苦涩无比。

“为什么你不看看我们……”

帝弥托利伸出手，想要像记忆中那样击碎面前的窗户，却无法做到。

他的手腕被锁链扯住了，绷得紧紧的银链拖住了他伸向光芒中的右手。昏暗的房间中，帝弥托利已经无意识地走到了自己行动范围的极限，他不被允许触碰面前的花窗。他仰着头，对记忆中那个始终不曾显圣的女神咆哮着。

“看着我啊……！”

蓝宝石般的眼瞳中布满血丝，绝望地直视着教堂中那束灼目的光芒。

下一刻，天光在他面前碎裂成千段。

帝弥托利的呼吸在瞬间停顿了。他看到青色头发的女神——不，是一个男人，骑在飞龙的背上，居高临下地望着他，正如同眼眸低垂的圣像，此刻降临在了自己身前。

“……我找到你了。”

库罗德猛然冲进大司教的房间时，正好看到贝雷特骑着双足飞龙从天而降，击碎花窗落在了帝弥托利的面前。

房间里飞舞着危险的玻璃破片，如同闪耀的星辰坠落。骑在龙上的贝雷特却毫不在意。他动作利落地抬起手，天帝之剑如同有自主意识的鞭稍般延伸，赤红的骨刃在房间内一闪而过，切开了所有束缚着帝弥托利的锁链。

“你还活着——”库罗德惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他依然保持着搭弓上弦的本能，却拿不准是否要对准贝雷特，“真的是你吗，老师？”

贝雷特点了点头，刻不容缓地将帝弥托利拽到了龙背上，一手依旧警戒地举着天帝之剑。那副灰黑的铠甲缝隙间已经插着好几支断箭，飞龙的翼膜上也满是火焰和闪雷魔法轰击后留下的焦黑印记。坐骑和骑手都在空中摇摇欲坠。能撑到这里，贝雷特也已经是强弩之末，他很可能顶不住费鲁诺特射出的一箭。

库罗德却缓缓地放松了弓弦。

他抬手制止了身后的部队涌入房间，独身走上前来。

“你不会放任芙朵拉就此沦陷，对吗，贝雷特？”库罗德喝问着，他不再是一个向老师发问的学生，而是以同盟盟主的身份，向贝雷特本人索要一个承诺，“你终究会回到我们之中来！”

贝雷特缓慢却坚定地点了点头。

没有更多的对话了。在库罗德的默许中，飞龙再次振翅而起。

当伊古纳兹带着第二批增援部队冲入大司教的房间时，战斗已经结束了。

他们只看到库罗德站在一片狼藉的废墟中古怪地微笑着。

“我确实没有想过，还会有这种可能性。”

同盟的领主喃喃自语，那对橄榄石般的眼睛重新亮了起来。

“如果是老师的话……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家久等啦，作者终于从FFXIV 5.0里回来了。  
具体的行动其实是靠贝尔娜缇塔的家臣在内部制造混乱，做出一副要从圣墓进攻的模样，其实一旦和同盟大部队接战，他们就会立刻爽快的投降了，只负责拖延时间吸引注意力而已。其他学生则帮忙搞得场面越来越混乱（包括马厩放火之类的），因为视角问题就没法写出每个人的分工了。总之帝弥托利以外的青狮学生们（包括贝尔娜缇塔）其实已经趁乱提前往外溜了，而贝老师最后则是最高调的直接骑着龙从空中杀进去，接了帝弥托利就跑。  
龙从哪里来的这个问题我也很难回答，就当他们在村子里找佣兵高价借了一条吧（……）总之转了飞龙将领的老师真的很好用啊！  
接下来的剧情总感觉真的要变成亚尔斯兰战记了……  
在青狮集体大逃亡后，阿尔芬就被留在了库罗德这边。但以后小朋友还会有戏份的，下次见面时就会被大修道院的伙食养成健康的孩子了。

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得如果是看过《阿拉桑雄狮》原作的人，应该已经猜到后面会是谁的主场了……我写的时候BGM还是《天国王朝》。  
盖伊·加夫里尔·凯的《阿拉桑雄狮》讲的是阿拉桑半岛的雄狮之国摇摇欲坠，而群狼崛起，酝酿战争的故事。所以在这篇FE同人的开头，我故意让大狮子杀死狼群，从头狼的尸体中浴血出场。


End file.
